malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandalath Drukorlat
Sandalath Drukorlat, or Sand, was a Tiste Andii spirit who had been dead for thousands of years. Her spirit was described as 'tall as an Edur', with midnight skin and a reddish glint to her long unbound hair. She had green eyes which were tilted and large in a face which seemed too soft and round for her height and long limbs. She was dressed in a leather harness and leggings and on her shoulder sat the skin of a white-furred beast.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.617 She had an unnamed husband and daughter, who she thought must have been long past their grief for her. She thought her daughter might still be alive as the daughter had fed on draconic blood, making her a Soletaken Eleint.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.517 She was a self-described poor fighter.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.510 In Midnight Tides Sandalath had been among the legions of Tiste Andii and Tiste Edur led by Silchas Ruin and Scabandari to invade the Malazan world. After their arrival, they had battled an enormous army of K'Chain Che'Malle and Sanadalath had died at the hand of a K'Chain Che'Malle after being driven to the shoreline in a counter-attack.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.6178 After the Tiste victory, Scabandari and the Edur turned on their allies killing the surviving Andii and imprisoning Silchas Ruin within an Azath House.Midnight Tides, Prologue Sandalath's body was drawn out by the tides and swallowed by the muddy sands. Thousands of years later, the descendents of the Edur made use of the betrayed Andii as Shadow wraith slaves.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.511 After the fall of Trate to Emperor Rhulad Sengar's army of Tiste Edur, the Crimson Guard Mage, Corlo, opened a path to Kurald Galain to lead Iron Bars, Seren Pedac, and the rest of their company to safety. They found themselves lost within a crypt of black stone swarming with wraiths. Seren Pedac suggested Corlo allow one of the wraiths through the magic shield that protected them so they could bargain for directions to an exit.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.505/508-510 The spirit summoned was Sandalath. Since she had died before the betrayal, she was not forced to serve the Edur like others, but she was still trapped among them. In return for leading them to the exit, Corlo and his companions promised to return her spirit to her bones that she might find oblivion. Sandalath joined her substance with that of a ring she had carried and when the Crimson Guardsmen returned to the world near Old Katter Iron Bars flung the ring into the sea.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.510-516 Instead of finding oblivion, Sandalath awoke within her restored body on the shore of the Crippled God's island. The god was concerned for the well-being of his captive Meckros blacksmith, Withal, and resurrected Sand in order to provide Withal with female companionship.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.625/626 Withal was disgusted by the god's offering and he and Sandalath quarreled from the start. The pair fought constantly and their mutual dislike turned towards hatred.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.584-587 Withal dedicated all his efforts to praying, hoping Mael took pity on him.Midnight Tides, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.663 Ultimately, Mael heard Withal's prayers and arrived at the island upon a boat. Mael gave the boat to Withal, Sand, and their three Nacht companions to escape while he went to beat the Crippled God senseless.Midnight Tides, Epilogue, US SFBC p.769-771 In The Bonehunters Withal eventually married Sand. Sandalath was described as short-tempered, especially with her husband, Withal, though she cared for him deeply. In Reaper's Gale Phaed plotted to kill Sand, but was thwarted by Nimander and Withal. In Dust of Dreams In a dream, it was revealed that Sandalath was the mother of Orfantal (and so, by extension, also Korlat). During Fiddler's reading of the Deck of Dragons in Letheras, she took the position of Queen of High House Dark. In The Crippled God Sandalath grudgingly took the throne as Queen of Dark in Kharkanas, having been unsuccessful in persuading Yan Tovis to take on the role.The Crippled God, Chapter 5, UK HB p.120-122 She accidentally revealed to Withal that Mother Dark was giving her directives.The Crippled God, Chapter 5, UK HB p.123 During the battle for the First Shore, Sand began to lose her grip on reality as she wallowed in the memories of Kharkanas' vicious past and her life as a noble-born hostage. It was confirmed that Sandalath was the mother of both Orfantal and Korlat. The death of her son Orfantal finally saw her lose touch with reality, summoning Silanah in her grief to destroy the city. The ghost of Phaed was able to convince Sand that if she stopped the dragon and locked herself in her ancient tower in the palace, Orfantal would return to her one day, but she mustn't open the door or else he would not come home. In Forge of Darkness Sandalath was a member of House Drukorlas and bore bastard son, Orfantal, after a dalliance with a drunken soldier of low birth named Galdan. When the boy was five, she was sent to Dracons Hold as a hostage by her mother, Nerys Drukorlat.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3, UK HC p.64 There, she survived the massacre of the Hold's staff by Draconus' daughters, Envy, Spite, and Malice, and watched the Hold's Houseblades defeat the Borderswords from the Hold's tower.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 13, UK HC p.399Forge of Darkness, Chapter 19, UK HC p.610 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Notes and references de:Sandalath Drukorlat Category:Females Category:High House Dark Category:Hostage Category:House Drukorlas Category:Tiste Category:Tiste Andii